Gogeta
Gogeta (ゴジータ) is an anime-only character who is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans, Son Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as one of the series' most powerful characters, along with his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito. Background :"Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing." :— Super Gogeta talking to Janemba (English Version) Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his sons' fusion Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: movie 12 and Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Son Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently dead Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Son Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito. He enjoys toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks': the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is black rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. His hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. Abilities A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be dozens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). Stardust Breaker Gogeta's classic finishing move, used to obliterate Janemba. This is his ultimate technique in many games. Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Super Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks them from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Ultimate Breaker A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Ultimate Impact A rush attack named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Used part of it during his fight against Omega Shenron. Kamehameha/Galick Gun Goku's/Vegeta's classic beam attacks. Used in video games. In Budokai 3/Infinite World, depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, the beam will vary. However, the damage dealt to the enemy is the same. Ki Blast Cannon A technique used by many characters of the Dragon Ball series; it is a clear energy blast fired from the palm. Gogeta is one of the characters who can follow the technique up with a series of Vanishing Attacks. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta's beam attack, a hybridization of the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Used against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT, which causes the latter to regurgitate the Dragon Balls. This is a standard death move for Gogeta in many games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Gogeta can use Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. The Final Kamehameha is performed in a similar manner to the Big Bang Kamehameha, though the ball is fired off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. 100x Big Bang Kamehameha Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's version of the attack, using his Super Saiyan 4 powers to magnify the power of the beam and cause even more severe damage. This is usually his ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Bluff Kamehameha This attack has only been seen in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as far as video game appearances. In its original appearance, it simply angered Omega Shenron, but in its video game appearance, it lowers the ki of the opponent. Super Kamehameha Goku's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ki, making it a standard Blast 2. With Gogeta using it, it is just as powerful as the Final Flash. Final Flash Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super/Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ki, making it a standard Blast 2. Considering the amount of time this attack takes to charge, and the enormous amount of energy that is gathered, this is one of Gogeta's strongest technique borrowed from Goku and Vegeta. Vegeto Super Kick A powerful kick used in the Butōden series. Perforating Spinner Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butoden series, this technique is similar to the Justice Kick. Halo Smash A diving kick used in the Butōden series. Converging Breath A Mouth Energy Wave used in the Butōden series. Chou Energy Dan A Mouth Energy Barrage Wave that is one his super attacks in the Butoden series. Galactic Donut One of Gotenks' signature attacks. Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Final Kamehameha Vegito's ultimate attack. Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. Shining Raid A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Meteo Meteor Attack Gogeta's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. Dragon Fist Goku's ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gogeta only uses this technique in Buu's Fury. Ki Blast Volley Also called Super Energy Wave Volley, this technique is one used where the user fires a continuous barrage of ki Blasts, though stronger than normal. Gogeta uses this technique as his Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Instant Transmission Goku's teleportation technique, where warps right behind his opponent. Used in the Tenkaichi series as a Blast 1 technique. Wild Sense A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. Veku Veku (ベクウ) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Vegeta and Goku. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku is does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Skinny Gogeta Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Gogeta card exists in the Japanese card game Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22nd of 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4th, 1995). Skinny Gogeta is also in the 2004 video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Super Saiyan This form is seen in Fusion Reborn, and Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes since the Jaaku Mission 5 card set: a Dragon Ball Heroes card shows him with orange/red lightnings in this form, while he has yellow/golden lightnings in the JM5 anime trailer. In the JM5 anime trailer, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta in order to combat Super Buu who appears as a giant inside his own body. His hair also gets sharper. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes; the form was revealed in June 2012 and introduced as part of the game's Galaxy Mission 3, released in July 2012. Gogeta also appears in this form in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. And it is also showed on a card case for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission Super Saiyan 4 :"Three hard punches and all you got was a bloody nose. I have to admit, I'm impressed." :— Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta while fighting Omega Shenron (English Version) This form is referred to as Ultimate Super Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This form is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is one of the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. As an example, he is able to knock Omega Shenron away with what appears to be impossible to see blows, which are shortly later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count 'em this time", those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta appears seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and Omega Shenron during their battle. His only seen weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can attempt to finish Super Buu off. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Shadow Dragons arc :"The Saiyans? They are here, I am they, we are one. Unfortunately for you, Omega." :— Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta talking to Omega Shenron (English Version) During Dragon Ball GT, when Son Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s' could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the other Z Fighters distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. This marks the last time the Fusion Dance is used between Goku and Vegeta in the series. Video Games Gogeta is a playable character in all the following video games: *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 *Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 Quotes Relationships Gotenks Vegito Super Janemba Omega Shenron Knownable Relatives *Son Goku (Fuser) *Vegeta (Fuser) *King Vegeta (Half Father/dead) *Bardock (Half Father) *Gine (Half Mother/dead) *Raditz (Half Brother/dead) *Tarble (Half Brother) *Gure (Half Sister in law) *Tights (Half Sister inlaw) *Chi-Chi (Half Wife) *Bulma (Half Wife) *Son Gohan (Half Son) *Son Goten (Half Son) *Trunks (Half Son) *Bra (Half Daughter) *Videl (Half Daughter in-law) *Pan (Half Granddaughter) *Son Goku Jr. (Half Great Great Grandson) *Bulma Leigh (Half Great Granddaughter) *Vegeta Jr. (Half Great Great Grandson) *Gotenks (Son) *Vegito (Potara Fusion Counterpart) Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. This is most likely due to his increased power and may also inherently dictate that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta from Dragon Ball GT might be a different entity from that of Super Gogeta in the Fusion Reborn movie although both are formed through a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain, this without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time; while Gotenks defused and later absorbed before he had the ability to defeat Super Buu and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends and the Fusion wore out). *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am neither Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *Gogeta's base form appears in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game and Buu's Fury. In the former, he is formed by the union of Base Goku and Majin Vegeta, and the vest section's pads which are normally orange are yellow. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *In several games that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is playable, his alternate costume is similar to the April Fools joke Super Saiyan 5, with his hair being of the same color as in that infamous picture. *Rap icon Snoop Dogg (Snoop Lion) revealed via the news website Reddit that he is a fan of Gogeta, stating "Gogeta is a g". Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) *'Japanese voice actor' : Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *'English voice actor' : Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice), Christoper Sabat (Vegeta's voice) all information on Gogeta came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta Gallery